Fortuna
Fortuna is an isolated island that appears in Devil May Cry 4. Not much is known about the island's history, but a religious group named the Order of the Sword has at some point in the past made the island its home. The Order is notorious for worshiping Sparda. The city of Fortuna is notable for its gothic architecture. All the residents of the city are members of the Order, which dictates all aspects of their lives. A central landmark of the city is its cathedral, wherein the members of the Order celebrate their festivals. The city of Fortuna is also where the main character of Devil May Cry 4, Nero lives. Locations The island's notable geographical landmarks include: Castle Town of Fortuna The Castle Town of Fortuna is found in southern section of the island. It’s known that the city has a port (named Port Caerula), an opera house, a cathedral beside the opera and a large business district. There is also the Hell Gates whose black monolith stands here for hundreds of years. It was closed by Sparda a long time ago but were opened recently with help of Yamato. Later they were destroyed with the same sword by Dante. Mountains A snowy mountain range, with an extensive network of mining and tunnels, is located in the north. In their basement lay Ferrum Hills, a small abandoned village with some wooden buildings. Now there is one of the minor Hell Gate with Berial guarding it. The settling was completely destroyed after Nero’s fight with the demon. One of the other points of interest is Lamina Peak. On Lamina peak rises Fortuna Castle. This majestic, although somewhat eerie castle contains two halls, some smaller rooms (a dining room, a gallery, a library, and, interestingly, a torture chamber), central courtyard and even graveyard. But the most notable part of the castle is Underground Laboratory of the Order of the Sword, there the Order’s Chief Alchemist, Agnus, sets his experiments and creates new AngelosAs seen in location Angel Creation of Underground Laboratory.; Yamato is also there, brought to the Castle before events of the game. But now the whole building is infested with demons due to creation of minor Hell Gates in central courtyard. These Gates are guarded by Bael, and, after his death by the hands of Nero, by Dagon. Interestingly, it is mentioned that castle Fortuna is one of the tourist sights of the island Devil May Cry 4, Dialogue: Nero: "Fortuna Castle, huh?" Credo: "That’s what the witnesses said." Nero: "Guy just came from hell. He’s gotta hit up a couple tourist sites.". Mitis forest This vast jungle forest engulfs much of the rest of the island. Here can be found old ruins of a church, training ground and some other buildings. Recently in the forest were created the third and the last of the minor Hell Gates, and this fuggy forest is now mainly populated with Chimeras (children of Echidna, powerful demon which is found near the Hell Gate) and Assaults. Dante also hints that the entire forest could be of demonic origin''Devil May Cry 4,'' Dialogue after entering Mitis forest: Nero: "A forest…?" Dante: "What the hell is this? Must be the effect of the gate…" . Order of the Sword The Order of the Sword is a religion present in Devil May Cry 4. They believe that long ago Sparda served as the feudal lord in Fortuna city''Devil May Cry 4,'' Dialogue: Lady: "The story goes that Sparda served as the feudal lord at the Fortuna city long ago. The people who live there today take these legends as truth and worship him. Just like a god.". Now they worship him and want to eradicate all demons in his name''Devil May Cry 4,'' Manual Prologue: "In times past, the Order of the Sword fought to protect mankind. They revere the demon warrior Sparda as their god, and their hatred of all other demons runs deep. Their sole purpose is the extermination of these demons.". Every year The Order celebrates Festival of the Blade, day, then all the faithful remember Sparda’s "great sacrifice". Members The Order is headed by Sanctus, the holy priest of the Order and Vicar of Sparda Devil May Cry 4, Character File — Sanctus: "Sanctus is the infallible ruler of the Order of the Sword, and the Vicar of Sparda. Having gained absolute trust from his flock, he has earned a reputation as one of the greatest leaders in the history of the Order. He once served as Supreme General of the Holy Knights, and is known to have an undying appetite for knowledge." who is killed by Dante at the beginning of the game. He was later resurrected though Ascension ceremony. The Knights of the Order were previously lead by him, but now the Supreme Commander of The Order is CredoDevil May Cry 4, Character File - Credo: "Credo is the Supreme General of the Holy Knights, and earned his title due to his ability with a blade. His austere demeanor and ability to lead his forces have made him a beloved leader and comrade. As Kyrie’s brother, he too has accepted Nero into his family, despite the youth’s insubordination.". Knights all wear uniform clothes and swords, designed by Agnus, The Order’s Chief Alchemist''Devil May Cry 4,'' Character File - Agnus: "Agnus serves as the Chief Alchemist for the Order. In charge of development of anti-demonic technologies and arms, he is responsible for the iconic sword used by the Holy Knights. Often a lab shut-in and prone to stuttering, he is so rarely seen that his very existence is unknown to some members of the Order.". Other notable members include Nero and Gloria, as well as Kyrie who was the songstress for the Festival of the Blade this year''Devil May Cry 4,'' Character File - Kyrie: "Kind and loyal, Kyrie is trusted by everyone. She is renowned for her musical ability, and has earned her the coveted role of songstress for the Festival of the Blade. Having accepted Nero into her family, their relationship can resemble that of brother, friend and lover all in love.", though it isn’t clear if she is actually member of the Order or not. Activities The Order was collecting Devil Arms for some time before game. Later it was revealed that they were needed for Agnus’s experiments, which resulted in creation of minor Gates across the island''Devil May Cry 4,'' Dialogue: Agnus: "See what just a small fraction of my research has yielded? Look! How beautiful this white armor stands! You have no idea the hardship to make just one armor come to life. I had to capture and control countless demons to harness their souls. Summoning them alone was almost an insurmountable task!" Nero: "Summoning, so it was you... who made the gate!" Agnus: "Yes, yes, the Hellgate.I created it merely as a reference in substitution for the real gate. But after utilizing an extremely powerful devil arm… It proved sufficient.". In their turn, Gates were needed for summoning demons and thus providing The Order with material for creating some lesser demons and maybe even The Savior itself''Devil May Cry 4,'' Boss File — The Savior: "The most powerful demon brought forth by the Order of the Sword. Its exterior, oft-mistaken to be a god, holds a millennia of demonic matter and spirit melded together. With the blood of Sparda and his ancient sword, it will be possible to control The Savior for the first time.". Also deep research in demon power resulted in creation of Ascension ceremony, which greatly increased The Order’s power. The Headquarters of the Order of the Sword Main building of the Order is located in the eastern side of the island, and is in fact built above the ocean. From Gran Album Bridge, which connects the Headquarters with the mainland, opens a beautiful view: a snow-white mass of the building rises on a tremendous height. The Headquarters themselves are split into two parts. They are connected by a bridge, which is held in upper position by demonic trees, whose roots reside in Agnus's room. The second part seems to be more focused on administration and the order’s projects: there is a Meeting room, Ascension chamber (there Sanctus is seen after Ascension ceremony) and Advent Chamber (which housed the dormant form of the Savior). Later, when The Savior was awakened, The HQ collapsed, because the God’s power no longer sustained the building Devil May Cry 4, in-game note: "God's power no longer resides here. Headquarters has begun to collapse. You have less than 10 minutes to escape.". Background *'Fortuna' - lit. fortune/prosperity in Latin. Fortuna is also the Roman goddess of luck. *'Port Caerula:' caerula - lit. blue, especially of sea or sky in Latin. *'Ferrum Hills:' ferrum - lit. iron, in Latin. *'Lamina Peak:' lamina - lit. plate/thin sheet of metal in Latin, may refer to geological Lamina. *'Foris Falls:' foris - lit. gate in Latin. The name corresponds to its purpose: when the dam on the top of the falls is closed, a way to Mitis forest, which was hidden by the waters is revealed. *'Mitis Forest:' mitis - lit. clement, gentle in Latin. The name is ironic, as the jungle is infested with demons, although it could have been peaceful in the past. *'Lapis River:' lapis - lit. stone/jewel in Latin. Could be a reference to lapis lazuli as the river is a deep blue color. References Category:Devil May Cry 4